


Misstreen/Thrissy Drabble Pt.2

by timelord_squad (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelord_squad
Summary: Part 2 :33
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 14





	Misstreen/Thrissy Drabble Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the first Misstreen/Thrissy Drabble, I would appreciate it if you read it!

Alternative to ‘we have a problem’

“We have a problem!” The Doctor slipped into the console room as blaring red lights and alarms sounded behind her.

“And it’s another Tuesday, what’s your point?” Missy questioned, casually flipping through a magazine. 

The Master smirked. 

“You’re staring again.”

“What?” The Doctor asked.

“Missy. You’re practically drooling.” 

The Doctor shot her head up and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. 

“No I’m not, shut up, you’re insane!”

“Yeah, you’re right. What would you ever see in Missy?” The Master teased.

“WHAT?! Missy is amazing!! Beautiful, smart-“

The Master stared at her and sniggered.

“I can’t believe I fell for that.” The Doctor huffed, crossing her arms.

Lying in bed, the Doctor shuffled around. Missy looked at her questioningly. 

“I need you to promise that you’ll hold my hand whenever I’m scared.” The Doctor whispered.

“Yeah, okay.” 

Missy intertwined her fingers with the Doctors. The Doctor sat up and looked around confused.

“What are you scared of?” She asked.

“I’m scared if I let your hand go you’ll disappear.” Missy replied.

The Doctors heart shattered as she looked into Missy’s eyes.

Shouting angrily at each other, Missy and the Doctor were in a heated argument.

For once, the Doctor raised her hand to hit Missy. Missy caught it. She backed the Doctor up to a wall and leaned into her ear.

“Wanna try that again sweetheart?”

The Doctor kissed Missy’s forehead. As she pulled back, she noticed Missy frowning.

“Hm...?” 

“You missed.” Missy replied, going forward to kiss the Doctor’s lips.

“You’re so sweet and cute and precious.” The Doctor sighed.

“I am not sweet! I am dark and mysterious and dangerous!” Missy retorted.

“Aw, how cute.” The Doctor grinned.

“I personally find the Doctor adorable and very small. Not to mention, very easy to pick up!” Missy chuckled.

The Doctor started squirming in Missys arms. 

“Just because I’m shorter than you doesn’t mean you can make fun of my height!”

Missy started swaying her back and forth.

“Aren’t you just adorable?”

“Missy you’re bleeding!” The Doctor panicked.

“Don’t worry Doctor, it’s not my blood.” Missy responded calmly.

-if the Doctor, Master and Missy were humans-

The Doctor and Missy sat at a basketball game. Suddenly, they get on the kiss cam. The Doctor blushes furiously and covers her face with her sleeves, and Missy makes an obvious ‘no’ sign. The crowd makes noises of disapproval. This keeps repeating until Missy gives up and shouts. 

“Oh for gods sake!” 

She grabs the Doctor by the collar and kisses her deeply. The crowd cheers happily.

After some silence the Doctor asks why the camera kept coming back to them. Missy shrugs.

Meanwhile, the Master gives a hundred quid to the nearest cameraman. 

“Thank you my good sir.”

“Hey Missy, you awake?” The Doctor rolled over in bed.

“No, why?”

“If a Guinea-pig and a normal pig had a baby, would it be called a piggy-er Guinea pig?” 

“If you and I had a baby, would it get my beauty and your late night thoughts, or your sexy body and my late night murder thoughts?”

The Doctor blushed.

“I don’t know how to feel about this..”

Missy kissed her on the cheek.

“Go to sleep sweetie.”

The Doctor blushed harder.

“Okay..”

“I just want to cuddle.” The Doctor whined.

“We could do more than cuddle if you want..?” Missy asked.

“What? You mean like kissing?”

Missy sighed. “Sure, like kissing.”


End file.
